Cave of Chaos
Stage-Select Name: Cave of Chaos Map Name: Cave of Chaos Summary *Difficulty: 10/10 *Max Players: 10 *Time to Complete: 20~35min *Requirements: ** Lv70 + Rebirth ** Unlocked Ep1 (Myth) ** Key is not needed Have at least 2-3 Eirs on hand, at least two of which have the skill Resurrection. AoE classes, such as Dainns, Kalis, and Eirs are generally more useful because a 1v1 character such as Sieg can be interrupted with a crushing blow from other enemies. All enemies EXCEPT NERGAL are frozen with moon bind! This is especially useful when facing either Hell's or Abyssal Knights, neither of which can flinch. Occasionally, a set of "secret" stairs appears (will not appear on the floor before boss room). These stairs allows the party to move down one floor, without having to fight enemies. This is also a good opportunity to refill Health and Mana before the next room. Enemies that you should kill asap include Giant Spiders/Slimes, Ancient Times Golem, Hell's knight, and Abyss knight. All of these, except the golem, are unflinchable and have very deadly attacks. In addition, Ancient Times Golem drops a Lunia Incarnation box. The winner of the box is determined by random numbers, highest number owns the box. Guide Floors 1~10 **Please note any attacks I have mentioned bear names I gave them. *Monsters *Spider :**Jugglable spider enemies that are easy to defeat. *Giant Spider :**These spiders are enormous and so it kind of follows that you can't get them in the air with a whack of your wand or a swing of your sword. Giant spiders stay on the ground at all times. They have two different types of attacks: :::**Spider Bombs-Giant spider unleashes a bomb like...thing...that explodes on impact with the ground. Its easy to see coming-its a small yellowish ball of light that flies up from the spider's...butt? behind? I don't really know but the attack is what matters. The bomb inflicts 400~520 damage to anybody standing near its landing site-not really dangerous but its not very nice either as its a Knockdown attack. :::**Spider Beam-Giant Spider charges a beam-you'll see it raise its body up-and shoots 3~4 shots of a fairly harmful beam that hits in a straight line. Unlike Ryan's gun, you can be slightly misaligned and still get hit so be careful. The beam deals 1000~1200 damage a shot. As most players in a CoC party have 4-5k HP, you'd best avoid this attack if you're low on health. **Spiders and Giant Spiders often spawn together in a room. *Gargoyles :**Gargoyles attack in giant mobs. While this makes it very easy to herd them into a corner, it can also turn a player into a pile of bones if you run straight into the mob. They are like Spiders in that they are jugglable and stunnable. *Hell Knights :**Hell Knights, along with their greater cousin the Abyss Knights, are THE MOST dangerous enemies you will face in CoC One. In addition to being unflinchable, they have a Provoke-like attack that slows you down for two seconds. They, like every other enemy except Nergal, are freezable though, and a few Eirs and Dainns using Moon Bind and Bitter Cold Breath can delay them for a while. **Hell Knight/Abyss Knight Attacks ::Provoke-Sword Dash-Knight uses a Provoke thing that slows you down about 20-25% for two seconds. A few seconds later the knight dashes up and swings it's sword down. As it is fairly easy to avoid, even if voked, it deals plenty of damage. Hell Knights do about 900~1k, while Abyss Knights do 1150~1250. ::Triple Sword Slash-Knight swings it's sword around twice, then brings it flying down in a headsplitting attack. The third hit is the deadliest, with Abyss Knights dealing ~2k, so try to avoid that. The first two hits deal about 170~220 damage, with the first hit harder than the second. ::Great Slash-Knight swings up and slashes down. Its a strong attack-not deadly, but will hurt a lot. **Hell Knights are often accompanied by Gargoyles. *Abyss Knights :**I hate these guys. They're huge, fat, and a hell of a lot more powerful than their little cousins, the Hell Knights. Like Hell Knights, they're unflinchable, but freezable. Pouring DPS into Abyss Knights while your Eirs and/or Dainns freeze them is the best way to deal with these guys. Same attacks as Hell Knights. **Abyss Knights spawn with the Devils of Chaos. *Devils of Chaos :**See Spiders and Gargoyles. They're accompanied by either Abyss Knights(A pain in your a**), or two Giant Slimes(considerably less pain). *Giant Slime :**Your garden variety Giant Slime. Different stage, same attacks except they're all majorly powered up. Floor 10 Monsters These enemies always spawn on the final floor. *Giant Deer :**Yes, the deer. They're like everybody's favorite Myth monsters. Flinchable, freezable, whats not to like? The problem is that they're evil and particularly enjoy stomping a mudhole in your face while they move. NERGAL Yeeeeeees, the big boss is here! *Nergal spawns with another freaking herd of Giant Deer. Fortunately, Nergal, having been stuck in the Cave of Chaos for untold millenia, has pretty much gone from a slightly intelligent enemy to an exceptionally stupid monster. Here's some tips on killing Nergal and his band of merry deer before they stomp mudholes in your party. *1-First things first. Get rid of the deer. They'll get in your way. **1a-Have a Sieg, if your party has one, voke Nergal to get him out of the picture. *2-After eliminating the deer, keep an eye on your falling rocks timer. Always. Find the safe spot ASAP, or if you can't and you happen to be an Eir, use LS(Light Shield) when the timer hits :01. Make sure to get everybody near you so they are LSed too. **2a-IF you do find the spot, use F34(Come Here voice chat) to signal your party. If Nergal's camping on the spot, get away and regroup under LS's protection. *3-Begin the onslaught. Compared to Abyss Knights, Nergal is a JOKE. But here are his attacks: :**Smashy smash smash-Nergal smashes the ground twice. Each smash is a stun Knockdown attack. The area he's about to hit has a sparkling circle around it for a brief moment before he strikes. Each stun deals 500~650 damage. :**Upswing-Nergal swings his giant rock upward, knocking anybody hit into the air higher than you can possibly ever hope for. Essentially a PvPer's dream, except in Myth. It doesn't hurt much, so don't worry about being hit as it's difficult to detect. It deals about 800 damage, give or take a hundred or so. :**Icy Upswing-An Upswing followed by two breaths of cold...air? This is where a lot of people die, because they get hit by the swing, then get "comboed" by the iced air attack. Even on the ground it hurts, so get out of the way. The iced air comes a second or two after Nergal swings. If you get hit by the ice on the ground, it may or may not zero out your HP, depending on how fast you get away. **WARNING: Nergal can move immediately after he swings. That means if you don't escape the iced air in time, you may not get to escape. This is really dangerous when he decides to stun smash you-if he zeros out your HP when he hits, Eirs probably won't heal fast enough to save you. Congratulations! You finished CoC1! Start of Event This mysterious cave was created from an unstable time warp, and it only opens at a specific time (only opens on Saturdays and Sundays at 12:00 PM, 18:00 PM, 21:00 PM PDT) * Western United States (Pacific Time Zone) * Eastern United States (Eastern Time Zone) * Western Europe = United Kingdom, Ireland, Portugal * Central Europe = Spain, France, Germany, Poland, Norway, Sweden, Italy Portal to raid stage is available only 5 min Boss Boss Name: Nergal Monsters Drops *God of Lunia Boxes-These boxes hold your equips such as God of Lunia Weapons and clothes. They're untradeable. *God of Lunia Accessory Boxes-These boxes hold accessories-Runes, Books, etc. Like the original boxes, untradeable. *RARE-Mandragora's Boxes-These boxes only appear if 1)you go down the secret stairs, and 2)you kill the Mandragora in time. Reward * : ** - 1 x 1G, 1 x 2G, 1 x 3G, 1 x 4G, 1 x 5G or 1 x 10G ** - ingredients for craft books: 5 x Cursed Stone (50S), 5 x Stone of Lava (50S), etc. ** - weapons & armours, for example: chest 2280 Def, sword 84~105 Damage, etc. ** - Ear/Finger/Necklace ** - ingredients for craft books: 2 x Adamantium (5G)/ 2 x Ruthenium (5G)/ 2 x Tantalunite (5G) See also * How to unlock Myth Category:Episode Myth